Jojos bizzare adventure part 5-REGRESSIVE LEFT OVER HEAVEN
by Xero kita
Summary: After the events in Moriah town the EU has taken over much of the lands and created a darker world and now Passione with the help of other allies must fight a final battle against a stand user way beyond them.
1. Chapter 1

The music shoot towards the decisive battle played as Giovani floated before the armored angelic stand "SMOOTH CRIMNAL OVER HEAVENNNNNN!" The Sorobomerguy shouted unleashing gold arrows of light erasing entire timelines.

giovani launched a series of punches "GOLDEN EXPERENCE!" He shouted but none of his punches connected with the powerful god like stand that was smooth crimnal over heaven "White genocide begins!" Sorobomberguy laughed.

Two days ago

CHAPTER 1: italy becomes a third world country

Giovani and buccani walked through the once beautful city of rome which after being turned into a refugee camp for all the worlds muslims thanks to the EU was now renamed new bagdad "we fought with passione gang to stop a world like this but our corrupt globalist politicians sold us out anyway" Bucanni sighed as they looked around at the decay and huts set up.

They saw four large men picking on a young girl "Give us your fucking money!" They said taking the money then stabbing her anyway for her trouble

"This used to be a good city" giovani said as they walked away from the horrible sight.

then a bearded man appeared and they regconised him since he was the mp for the english party UKIP and famous from youtube "That's Sargon!" Gasped buccani and Sargon took his sunglasses off "I came to find you Giovani of the jojo family, I once fought with your uncle jotaro and josuke to stop the neo marxists but…no matter what the globalists where always one step ahead of us and now the world has gone to hell" he said with pain.

But before they continued a floofy hair man in a suit came "Hehehehee HAHAHAHAHA LOOKS LIKE WE HAVE SOME BIGOTS IN THE FLOAK TIME TO HAHAHAHA DEAL WITH THEM!" Laughed Brian david gilbert

Sargon tried to summon his STAND but he could not speak and then noticed a grey figure behind Brian David Gilbert "THIS HAHAHA IS MY STAND NPC! IT CENSORS ALL WORDS AND NOW HAHA HEHEHE YOU CAN NOT SUMMON YOUR STANDS!" He laughed with madness in his voice.

Giovani and Buccani where also censored and could not call upon zipper man or golden experence to help in the battle as Brian David Gilbert kicked Giovani in the stomach and forced him to cough up blood then placed his foot on his head and rubbed his face against the pavement "bigots like you are the cancer in our great diverse world and you must hahahaha be dealt with!" he laughed.

"NPC CNN FAKE NEWS! Brian shouted as his stand turned its arm into stabbing weapons a bit like a t1000 would "maybe once haha you're dead I will sell your friend Trish to the islamo gangs you know what they do to fresh meat like her ahahahahahahahaha" he laughed as Giovani felt powerless.

Suddenly a brown fist smashed Brian David Gilbert across the face "PUGMANNNN!" A scottish accent shouted and then Brian turned around to see a buff pug man stand launching thousands of punches into him "OHHHH DEARRR!" He cryed

STAND USER

BRIAN DAVID GILBERT

KO

The bearded Scotmen helped the three up "are ye alright ma name be Count Dankula i'm a friend of Sargon and member of ukip i came tae help yas" he said and they where happy to be rescued.

Sargon smiled "i ordered him to stay back as back up since i knew the globalists would have a trap for us and i was not mistaken" sargon added

They went to passione base to have a nice meal and discuss the geopolitical situation of the world right now "the globalists won they undid brexit with the help of sjw liberals in england who called for a peoples vote but it was a trap to tear down democracy then they passed more laws to make the eu a super power with a standing army and allow unlimited immgration…if you are not white you are free to move anywhere in the world without a password." sargon relayed his grim tale

"except american because trump won't stand for the globalists shit ya know?" Dankula laughed

"it got worse thanks to the help of powerful people the eu made antifa its standing transnational army to enforce its will" Sargon explained.

Nanachia was there too "if we are to gain ground we need to take our Romes EU governer a scumbag who calls himself thoughtslime he runs the immgrant gangs and commands the local antifa devision if we can bring him down we can gain ground and plan our next move" nanachia said.

meanwhile in a dark castle a young silver haired man was there looking over the STAND arrows, his name was SORABOMBERGUY formeally Hbomberguy before George Soros transfered his soul into the boys body using his keyblade and taking him over as a new host to continue his dark work "Smooth crimnal requiem needs more power, i must evolve my stand to the next level and wipe out all the whites of this disgusting world and create a diverse paradise." he chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2

Girrio narchia and bruno arrived at the antifa base with sargon and dankula and noticed the antifa troopers where stuck in slime caccoons "What happened here?" asked gierro in horror and sargon took a close look "it must be the enemy stand be careful" sargon said and dankula nodded "The left eats its own how typical of them"

Then dankula was on the ground as a gooy stand was coating him in slime "Mmmm im going to cover you in my goo" laughed thoughtslime in the distance "OH MY GOD HIS STAND IT'S FAST!" gasped sargon with shock and horror.

Girrno used golden experence to punch the stand but it was too sticky and soft "my stand slime man covers everone in slime and the slime eats there flesh i killed my own soldiers because it was fun" Thoughtslime laughed sadisticly

Thoughtslime then showed himself he has a soy beard and soy hair and looked weak "Time to die jojos" he said and covered himself in a slime ball with only his face showing from an opening at the front as he flew around the room "Hahahahahahahahahaha" he laughed with madness.

Dankula was weak "its eating into me we have to destroy the stand user quickly" he gasped as the slime caccoon was eating him.

The thoughtslime ball was speeding around the room and he was laughing "TRIDITION IS DEAD CHURCH IS DEAD ALL VALUES ARE OVER SOON PLOYCULES AND 500 GENDERS WILL BE THE NEW ORDER AND I THOUGHT IT GOOD HAHAHAHAHAHA" THoughtslime screamed having lost his mind.

Narreticia used his airplane stand to shoot machine guns at thoughtslime but the slime stopped the bullets doing damage "USELESS!" THoughtslime laughed and tossed his goo at Narricias face "GET IT OFF ME!" Narricha screamed.

Bruno tryed to use zipperman to cut thoughtslime in half but he just reformed the caccoon then slammed his slimeball into bruno knocking him out "MAYBE I'LL SELL YOU AS FRESH MEAT TO THE ISLAMIC GANGS!" thoughtslime chuckled.

Then something clamped on thoughtslime as he was trapped in a heart shaped clam like object "TRAPPER KEEPER!" A cute voice called "WHAT IS THIS GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE YOU PIECE OF FUCKING SHIT!" Thoughtslime was triggered.

"My name is Dimitri but you can call me smonerowshow and I'm the worlds most famous trap!" The boy winked playfully.

suddenly the triggering increased "T..T.T. TRANSPHOBIC I'M TRIGGGGGGEEEEERRREED REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Thoughtslime reed unable to handle facts and logic in his soy brain.

"Your raign in rome is over" Dimitri laughed and started slamming and smacking thoughtslime into walls breaking his bones.

He then let go as Thoughtslime went flying out a window and all the goo vanished "I'm free!" Dankula rinned.

USER: THOUGHTSLIME

STAND: SLIME MAN

K.O!

Girrino and Sargon got up "you saved us but why?" Sargon asked "The globalists want to erase traps like me and claim we're transphobic and bigoted i had to fight to protect my identity and culture! I will not be bullied by pc police and i saw you where fighting too, I know you are the legendary new stardust crusaders please let me join you guys!" Smoerowshow begged.

"Aye your in welcome to the dream team" Dankula said.

Rome had been liberated from antifa control but europe was still in the gripe of the EU and gliobalists so the fight was only just beginning.

At the passione base they had a discussion "this is all the plan of Sorobomberguy, he funded the new order we see today" Smoerowshow explained "SORABOMBERUGY BUT HE DIED IN MORAH CITY!" Sargon shouted.

"No he survived, as you know he used to be Hbomberguy before George Soros took him over as a host body, you see Soros was already dying of old age so he learned a secret from a legendary keyblade master called xehanort who taught him eternal life by moving his heart to new darknesses and thus sorabomberguy was born and now he wants to create heaven and change reailty to fit his whims"

It was a lot to take in and Girrno knowed of the requim stand but a heaven stand was beyond him "then we have to stop him before he unlocks heaven"

Dankula wondered about the next move "We need information and i know where we can get it, feminazi kingpin Bree larson she was a student of anita but shes been part of the inner circle"

bruno nodded "I think she may be an enemy stand user she could be powerful so we better be prepared.

In the wood Doppio vineger was waiting "Ring ring ring!" he said and picked up a cat which he thought was a phone "Hello?" Dippio asked "this is the antifa commander you must kill sargon and his new stardust crusaders." said the cat phone "Remember king crimson will protect you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chris Ray gun was doing investgation of the gang activity in itiliy due to the connections with radical islam and antifa in the area which seemed connected "seems radical islam and antifa are in the area, it all seems connected" he said as he sniffed some dirt on the ground.

That was wh en Diavalo the BOSS appeared behind him "You know too much about our plans I will need to kill you but Chris Ray gun summoned his stand SEX B-BOMB which looked like a gothic lolita stand with an air guitar made of steampunk parts "Bring it on soyboy!" Christ Ray Gun taunted as he was not scared and had balls.

"You dare cross us, antifa is the future of world government, marxism is the destiny of this world and it can not be fought." Diavalo said sinisterly.

Chris throwed out air guitar riffs that damaged the rocks but then time did something weird and Dialavo was further away "antifa was regressive cunts and part of the problem!" Chris logically explained but The boss would not listen as he was triggered

"how fucking dare anyone BEMURCH ANTIFA!" SAid the boss as he summoned King Crimson and punched so hard it made a hole through Chrus ray guns face and he was dead "King crimsons power is beyond your stupid little right wing brain" the boss said and spat on the remains of his fallen foe.

**GOLDEN WIND OP 2 PLAYS**

the passion gang and there new friends count Dankula sargon Dimetri s moe row show all drove in a car to go after feminazi king pin bree larson to find the truth.

finally they got to venice which now looked like pakistan due to mass immgration antifa flooded into the country after they took over and it has mosques market bazzers and weed shops everywhere "this is pretty fucking degenerate and it was once a beautful city" briano said in disgust "this is the end game of cultural marxism my friend they want to blend all cultures into one which ends with nobody having a true culture or home land we all lose" said sargon.

nachecha went into a building which was where the hint said to go and it was an old christian church with lovely windows and gold "This was once a becon of western culture but it lays abandoned after the take over" gierno said.

everyone started to feel sleepy as a women in a tight outfit with gold high heels shining golden flowing hair and gold eyes walked in a gold stand behind her as everyone felt strange "I am bree larson please come in drink with me for I am not your enemey and will make you see things our way to wake you to the true truth." she said with her honey sick words.

Nobody could summon there stands as there was a deep hypnotic air in the room as the passione gang fell to there knees "its a stand an enemy stand but i cant focus on it" trish said tiredly "shhhhh" said bree larson

Dankula could not look away fromt he golden stand as his eyes where like the jungle book snake scene "its so pretty i need to obey bree larson" count danula said lost in her spell "no resist her" brino said but it was too late as chains appeared and clamped around dankulas neck legs and arms as he was brought to bree larsons feet and began licking them "there even better than gamer girl feet….join me friends its bliss" dankula said in a trance as he was cucked by bree larsons stand ability.

"Hes persminantly my slave just as you all will be soon THANKS TO MY STAND NAUGHTY NAUGHTY HYPNOWAVE!" bree laughed madly

Trish was next to fall in as the sprils appeared on her eyes as brees thoughts begined to invade her mind as the enemy stand was too strong "I obey bree larson and see the light" trish said as gierno tryed to reach out "No…." he said and passed out.

The chains clamped around trish as she walked towards bree under her spell "she will be a good wife for my superior anjem coudery, get her ready to be robed at once." she ordered as some antifa troopers took trish away.

Sorabomberguy came into the church "excellant work bree i will use the rest of them for sacrifices towards gaining my heaven stand then the universe will be reordered into a social justice paradise." the silver haired english man smirked as gireno brino sargon and smoerow where dragged away to somewhere unknown.


End file.
